


Space isn’t all too bad- Langst

by The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle



Series: Sleepless Nights [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hance - Freeform, It’s really short since it’s only 1000 words so, honestly is so pure, i wrote this early in the morning in 30 minutes so whoops, lance helps an alien child from a burning palace, platonic hance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle/pseuds/The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle
Summary: Lance turned to the girl, grabbing her shoulders tight and staring her in the eyes, “We’re going to get out of here, okay?” He wiped at the clear tears that fell from her face. The girl nodded curtly, curly forest green hair bouncing around her head. Lance felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He needed to get her out of here.-Lance needs to get her out of the palace before they both die.





	Space isn’t all too bad- Langst

Fuck it.

  
He was going to die and god forbid if the last thing he did wasn’t to clear the palace of innocents.

“What the actual-“ Lance swore, his eyes scanned the room in a hurried glance before dashing across to the other side. There was a stab wound in his abdomen, blood pouring from the wound with every step he took. In his hand was a small child, skin blue with starry freckles gracing her skin.

  
Pulling her along, Lance ran through several doors, finding nothing but dead ends. Each room never had an exit and this planet, despite how smart their people are, hadn’t invented windows yet leaving Lance without the option of busting his way out of the palace.

  
Lance turned to the girl, grabbing her shoulders tight and staring her in the eyes, “We’re going to get out of here, okay?” He wiped at the clear tears that fell from her face. The girl nodded curtly, curly forest green hair bouncing around her head. Lance felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He needed to get her out of here.

  
Lance pressed his coms, trying to open a channel to any of his team. Static answered him back and he had to bite back a swear.

  
Smoke filled the area and it was starting to become suffocating. Lance threw open a door and ran into the bathroom, grabbing what resembled a towel. He turned on the tap, letting the water some through the fabric. He squeezed out excess water and turned the the girl.

  
She reached up for the cloth, only for Lance to shake his head. He took off his helmet, sticking it on her instead. The helmet adjusted so that it fitted well on the girls head.

  
Lance took the cloth for himself, covering his mouth and nose with it. He grabbed the little one’s hand and gently pulled her away from the room.  
Lance turned away from the girl, kneeling down so that the girl could climb onto his back. “Hang on,” he called out just moments before jumping down flights of stairs and skipping steps. His chest contracted at the terrified gasps and sobs in his ears.

  
He ran down the hall way, his eyes burning and his head becoming lighter. He could barely breathe and the weight he was carrying wasn’t helping.  
Coming around the corned, Lance couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

  
Shiro barked orders at Hunk, pointing to the west at a group of civilians pouring water over the burning embers.

  
Hunk nodded in affirmation.

  
The girl pulled at the armor on his shoulder. She leaned her head against the back of his neck, allowing Lance to hear the cutting of voices through his helm.

  
“Where- ..find him! Kei-.. water the fir- … Pid-“  
Lance willed himself a little further, the entrance so close. His feet was cement under him, dragging his heels across the floor.

  
He felt hands on his person, pulling the girl off of him.

  
He looked up into the worried eyes of Hunk, the latter taking Lance’s wet cloth and putting it against his forehead in attempts to cool him off.  
He could hear someone calling for a medic and another telling someone he needed to get into a pod.

  
He couldn’t focus that much. The air around him was still too thick and his place on the floor was far more comfortable than should be.

  
Lance’s eye lids grew heavy and with a sigh, he let them fall.

-

“He’s up.”

  
Lance blinked, the light in his face blinding him. The familiar warmth of the chest he was leaning against.

  
“Hunk?”

  
Hunk smiled at his friend, “Hey, Buddy. You have a big of a scare there.”

  
“ ‘m sorry,” Lance mumbled. He pushed himself away from Hunk, the feeling in his legs returning.  
Lance bit his lip, “how long have I been out?”  
Hunk titled his head, looking up at the ceiling of the castle walls, “I’d say about four days or so.”

  
The color left Lance’s face as panic surfaced, “How about the girl? Is she okay? Did she make it? Is she with her parents? Is anything-“

  
“Woah, Bud. Calm down. She’s fine, thanks to you. She had a little bit of health problems due to inhaling smoke and debris but you did a good job keeping her away from life threatening stuff.

  
Relaxing slightly, Lance sighed, “Good.”

  
“She wrote a letter or something to you.”

  
“Huh?” Lance raised an eyebrow, not comprehending the whole sentence.

  
“She left you a letter of some sort,” Hunk shrugged. “I didn’t open it. It wasn’t my business. But oh my goodness, she was the sweetest little thing. She was so shy! She spent the whole day by your pod. We had to keep telling her to stop apologizing!”

  
Lance smiled fondly at the paper Hunk handed to him, “yeah?”

  
“Yeah.” Hunk watched Lance stare at the latter. “I’m going to go get the rest of the team.”  
Lance raised his lips in a soft appreciation. He kept his gaze on the paper as Hunk walked out.  
The letter was handled with maximum care, not a single crease or fingermark tainted the blue of the paper.

  
Lance stuck his nail under the sticker, pulling open the top of the envelope. Instead was a white sheet of paper folded neatly in half to it the larger envelope. Lance pulled out the paper, delicately opening the pages.

  
In the paper was a scribble of Lance’s first interaction was the young civilian.  
Lance was kneeling on the ground, helmet under one arm. He was smiling at a drawing of the girl he’d saved. She was holding a blue flower, one of the native wildflowers in the area.

  
Lance could remember taking the flower from the girl’s hand, smelling the sweet scent of chocolate and peppermint, and thanking her for the present. He could remember ending his conversation with a small hug of appreciation.

  
Lance folded the paper back up, sticking it back into the envelope. He placed it on top of the pile of clothing on the table. Lance couldn’t help but smile.

  
Being in space wasn’t so bad.


End file.
